Paso a paso
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: —No quiero, dije. Sé lo que vas a decir, somos hermanos y no es correcto que me sienta de esta manera, lo sé, joder. —Hizo una pausa, y Kara se sintió mal al notar como comenzaba a derramar lágrimas. —Pero aún así... Te amo. Mierda, ¿yo sintiendo esto por alguien tan idiota como tú? / KaraTodo.


**Osomatsu-san NO me pertenece.**

 **KaraTodo. Yaoi, Incesto, lo normal. :'v**

* * *

 **I**.

La primera vez que comenzó a sentir algo, fue cuando Karamatsu le defendió de aquel chico que intentaba sobrepasarse con él. La manera tan ruda en la que había actuado, hizo que un extraño sentimiento de admiración por él se hiciera presente en su persona. (Eres un Karamatsu boy, le dijo su conciencia, y se tuvo que golpear la cabeza por aquel pensamiento tan doloroso y vergonzoso).

 **II**.

La segunda vez, fue cuando el de sudadera azul llegó a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y aunque nadie le preguntó el por qué de ello, el anunció que tendría una cita con una chica hermosa que había conocido en el puente en el que siempre se la pasaba. (Al final la chica sólo le quitó todo su dinero, oh, pobre doloroso) Totty extrañamente se sintió molesto al imaginarse a su hermano mayor en una cita y diciendo esas cosas tan dolorosas a una desconocida. Pero se sintió muy bien cuando se enteró que sólo había sido utilizado y mucho más se sintió bien cuando él se encargó de consolarlo.

 **III**.

La tercera vez, fue cuando comenzó a hacerse a la idea de que quizá se sentía atraído hacia su hermano. Y no, no se espantó ni nada, ¿qué son hermanos? ¿Y eso qué? Todomatsu estaba seguro de que eso era lo de menos, sí, el verdadero problema era sólo uno.

Karamatsu era heterosexual.

Y lo dejaba muy en claro por la manera en la que hablaba de sus Karamatsu girls. Pero bah, no iba a detenerse sólo por ello, tenía sus trucos bajo la manga.

 **IV**.

La cuarta vez, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello que sentía era más que una simple atracción, fue cuando se quedó solo en casa junto a Karamatsu. No tenía nada que hacer así que comenzó a revisar sus redes sociales, el mayor se sentó a su lado con una revista en sus manos. Pasaron algunos segundos en los que ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio bastante cómodo, hasta que Karamatsu soltó unas palabras que hicieron sonrojar a la diva de la familia.

—Me gusta mucho estar contigo, es relajante, _brother_.

Sólo se dirá que él se fue a la habitación totalmente rojo y Karamatsu se quedó tirado en el suelo con un golpe en la cabeza.

 **V**.

La quinta vez, fue cuando Ichimatsu notó un extraño comportamiento en el menor. Se preocupaba porque eran hermanos, después de todo, y aunque no era propio de él el mostrar preocupación por los demás, no evitó acercarse a Todomatsu.

— ¿Estás bien? Últimamente te ves más indiferente.

—Todo bien, Ichimatsu-niisan.

Oh, pero el cuarto hermano no quedó satisfecho. Comenzó a observar más al rosado y notó las miradas que le dirigía a Cacamatsu, no era tonto, así que no tardó en llegar a una conclusión 100% cierta.

—No soy quien para juzgarte, sólo diré que debes darte prisa sino quieres que alguien más lo obtenga. —Totty le miró extrañado, pero al ver la mirada del otro no hizo otra cosa más que sonrojarse.

—Lo sé.

Más tarde descubrió el por qué Ichi había dicho que no era quien para juzgarlo. Esa escena de él y Jyushimatsu jamás iba a borrarla de su mente.

 **VI**.

La sexta vez, fue cuando llegó a la conclusión de que iba a luchar por obtener la atención de Karamatsu, también cuando notó que sus hermanos eran todos unos enfermos adictos al incesto.

Llegaba de perder el tiempo paseándose por las calles, y al entrar a casa notó que todo estaba extrañamente silencioso. Curioso, comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto y se detuvo en seco al escuchar un... ¿gemido?

— ¡Ah, Osomatsu-niisan!

Sí, un gemido.

Con las mejillas rojas, se retiró de ahí.

¿Por qué tenía que ver a sus hermanos en esas situaciones? Malditos adictos al sexo.Y no, no era envidia.

 **VII**.

La séptima vez, fue cuando, decidido, le dijo a Karamatsu que tuvieran una cita. Se sintió totalmente feliz cuando este aceptó.

Fueron a la feria y se la pasaron demasiado bien, sobretodo cuando entraron a la casa de terror y uso de excusa el tener miedo para así mantenerse aferrado al brazo del doloroso. Quizá fue su imaginación pero jura que notó un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Karamatsu.

 **VIII**.

La octava vez, fue cuando, después de la cita, Karamatsu confesó saber sobre la relaciones que mantenían sus hermanos.

— ¿Lo sabes?

—Son demasiado obvios, _my little Totty_. —No lo negaba, la manera en la que se miraban daba mucho que decir.

— ¿Y qué opinas?

—Bueno, debo decir que al principio me costó trabajo asimilarlo, vamos, somos hermanos.—Todomatsu estaba a nada de darle un golpe en su dolorosa pero atractiva cara. —Pero si ellos son felices, está bien. Ellos son mis _brothers_ y yo los debo apoyar en todo lo que hagan. Su felicidad me hace sentir bien.

Entonces Todomatsu entendió que, pese a que ellos no trataran bien a Kara, él realmente se preocupaba por ellos. Sonrió enternecido y le tomó de la mano.

 **IX**.

La novena vez, fue cuando llegó a su límite. Había llorado al pensar que jamás tendría oportunidad con Karamatsu y pensó en las palabras que Osomatsu le había dicho una vez que le descubrió llorando. Así que, con las mejillas totalmente rojas, se puso de pie frente al dueño de sus sueños húmedos... Es decir, de sus sentimientos, y valiéndole una mierda que los demás estuvieran, lo dijo.

— ¡Me gustas, idiota! Estoy enamorado de ti pero no te das cuenta, ¿es que eres imbécil? Muerete.

Y dio media vuelta para salir de la casa, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Karamatsu y Choro, y una de orgullo de parte de los demás.

Su Totty está creciendo.

 **X**.

La décima vez fue la mejor de todas:

Karamatsu, luego de aquella confesión tan repentina, simplemente miró a sus hermanos.

— ¿No piensas ir detrás de él? —Le preguntó el tercero.

—Deja de hacerte idiota y daré cuenta de lo que sientes, mierdamatsu. —Ichi, tan cariñoso con él desde pequeños.

—Anda, es demasiado noche para que esté sólo, recuerda que le aterra la oscuridad. —Y aquello fue suficiente para que se pusiera de pie y fuera detrás de su hermano menor.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en sus palabras, no lo podía creer. ¿Todomatsu enamorado de él? ¡Pero eran hermanos! Aceptó la relación de los demás porque veía en ellos que lo que sentían era realmente sincero pero... él, no se sentía de esa manera hacía Totty, ¿o si? Es verdad que disfrutaba estar a su lado, e incluso su corazón se aceleraba cada que estaban demasiado juntos, ¿eso significaba algo?

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver al más chico sentado en uno de los columpios del parque, no dudó en caminar hacia él.

—Brother.

— ¿Qué? —Respondió de manera cortante y si mirarle.

—Debemos hablar.

—No quiero.

—Totty...

—No quiero, dije. Sé lo que vas a decir, somos hermanos y no es correcto que me sienta de esta manera, lo sé, joder. —Hizo una pausa, y Kara se sintió mal al notar como comenzaba a derramar lágrimas. —Pero aún así... Te amo. Mierda, ¿yo sintiendo esto por alguien tan idiota como tú? Debería sentir vergüenza pero no es así, me gustas, e inclusive hice lo que estuvo en mis manos para llamar tu atención pero parece que no funcionó. —Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, intentando limpiar las lágrimas. —Dejame solo.

—No. —Respondió, decidido. —También me gustas, puede que no me sienta del todo enamorado o eso, pero sé que siento algo por ti. —Se arrodilló frente a él, y tomó una de las suaves manos del menor; la dirigió a sus labios y dejó un suave beso en ésta. El rostro de Todo se puso totalmente rojo.

— ¿¡Qué crees que estás...!?

—Dame una oportunidad. —Interrumpió. —Permiteme enamorarme de ti, _my little love._

— ¡Auch, auch! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan doloroso? —Se quejó al sentir un dolor en la cabeza. — ¿Estás seguro? No me pienso rendir ahora que me estás pidiendo esto.

—Realmente seguro. —Afirmó.

Totty le miró seriamente, hasta que sus labios formaron una sonrisa un poco divertida.

—De acuerdo.

 **XI**.

La última vez, fue cuando Kara llegó a él y le abrazó con fuerza, provocando un sonrojo en su rostro. Se dejo hacer, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

— _My little Totty._

— ¿Mmp?

—Te amo.

Nuevamente Kara terminó con un golpe en el rostro y Todomatsu, totalmente avergonzado, pero se sentía demasiado feliz.

Aunque, debe controlar los golpes hacia su novio.

* * *

 **Oh, shit, esto es tan caca. (?) Meh, me aburrí, lo escribí, y decidí compartir mis mamadas con ustedes. :0 Si llegaron hasta acá, ¡gracias por leer! :3**


End file.
